doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Joke WAD
thumb|right|256px|nuts.wad is an example of a joke WAD A Joke WAD is a WAD file which is made as a joke. In some cases, a level may be so bad that it is hard to tell whether it is merely badly designed or a joke WAD of some sort. Varieties of joke Joke WADs may take one of several forms: * parodies of badly made WAD files: these may include deliberate bugs, look generally sloppy, or use ridiculous graphics. Note that this does not always preclude good gameplay. * Some joke WADs may take the engine to ridiculous extremes, such as by including an unreasonable number of monsters in a single room or creating levels which break doom's limitations on purpose. * Some joke wads are created as a parody or homage to a community event. Most famous of these is perhaps the dwforums.wad series. * Some other use funny sounds or funny sprites. Example joke WADs Mockery and derivatives The Mockery TC was started in 1998 to parody other WADs that were full of poor design and bad attention to detail. Screenshots that were released demonstrate techniques such as huge rooms with long-distance projectile throwing monsters and mix-and-match slime and blood walls and floors. The mockery TC was never finished and is considered long-abandoned. This may be due to a lack of interest in the project (the joke having been delivered without having to complete the WAD), or perhaps as a reference to the long tradition of unfinished TCs. Mock 2: The Speed of Stupid is an unofficial sequel to Mockery which was released and was designed to not look like a serious wad (but remains fun to play). Techniques employed include using levels randomly generated by Slige. This megawad contains 40 levels (33-40 of which cannot be reached without using the level skip cheat). * Mockery TC * nuts.wad and derivatives Nuts by B.P.R.D. contains 10617 monsters in two rooms and is unplayable as a result. It is featured in Doomworld’s “Top 10 Infamous WADs”. Several sequels and homages have also been created. * * , by the author of Nuts * , by the author of Nuts * , by Biohazard * , requiring Boom and created by Bejiitas_Wrath dwforums.wad and sequels The original dwforums joke WAD was created to parody the community which centred around the Doomworld forums. It was popular enough to warrant two sequels. The first lampooned the #zdoom IRC channel and was released on Doom's 10 birthday. The second was designed as a reenaction of events that took place on the Newdoom forums. The author of all three WADs has opted to remain anonymous, however it is believed that it is the same author for all three. * * * Beavis and Butthead, Simpsons Some Joke WADs use funny sounds, funny sprites or funny environments, for example the first versions of Kansam's Trial heavily uses funny sounds in normal Doom levels. Other * : a WAD which played on the Impse meme Category:Modifications